Telecommunications networks using a cellular system include a plurality of cells each covering a particular area of land. Network operators for the telecommunications network assign an identifier (such as a physical cell identifier or scrambling code) and frequency to each cell and its corresponding base station. In conventional telecommunications networks, network operators performed the identity assignment manually with the aim of maximising key performance indicators (KPIs) such as mobility success rate.
Wireless telecommunications networks are continuously being developed to give increased coverage, improve capacity and improve KPIs. However, the identifier assignment must be performed each time the wireless telecommunications network changes. This places a large burden on the network operator such that manual identifier assignment becomes unreasonable. Accordingly, a Self Organizing Network (SON), such as Automatic Neighbour Relation or Physical Cell Identifier assignment was developed which introduced automatic relation management and automatic identifier assignment respectively.
Although the SON frees the network operator from the task of manual identifier assignment, it presents new problems. The automatic identifier assignment sometimes produces identifier conflicts between cells of the telecommunications network. This results in dropped calls and poor KPIs. Such conflicts are reported to the network operator, who then has to resolve the problem.
It is therefore desirable to alleviate some or all of the above problems.